Aku dan Nii
by Calico Neko
Summary: Karena sekarang dia hanyalah kenangan. Namun... benarkah? / Ryouta-nii, ayo kita bernyanyi lagi - Brother KiKuro. Fic for KuroKi Day


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Aku dan Nii**  
**By: Calico Neko**  
**Summary: Karena sekarang dia hanyalah kenangan. Namun... benarkah?**  
**Warning: Brother Kise & Kuroko, first name basis, lagu "Boneka Abdi" bukan milik saya, inspired by self experience.**

**This fic is for KuroKi Day (11/7)**

* * *

Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk boneka anjing kesayangannya dengan sangat erat. Nigou namanya, boneka anjing berjenis Alaskan Malamute yang dibelikan oleh sang kakak tercinta, Ryouta, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Ya, tahun ini tepat lima tahun usia dari bocah yang bernama Tetsuya dan dengan polosnya Ryouta, 16 tahun, membelikannya sebuah boneka yang seharusnya dia berikan pada anak perempuan atau mungkin kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Tetsuyacchi aku berikan boneka-ssu?"

Protes sang kakak tentu saja menjadi bahan olokan sekitar, terutama sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Daiki. Tawanya menggelegar mengisi udara, kadang membuat kesal yang mendengarnya, namun tak jarang yang akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama. Ingat, tawa itu menular.

Bila keadaan sudah seperti ini, Tetsuya akan menendang keras tulang kering si Daiki-nii tanpa peduli akan mendapat makian atau cercaan darinya. Tetsuya sudah terlalu kebal, sehingga saat si kakak menutup telinganya untuk menghadang suara berisik yang Daiki keluarkan, Tetsuya tetap berwajah datar.

Bicara mengenai wajah datar, tak ada yang mengetahui dari mana Tetsuya mendapat 'kehormatan' memiliki wajah dan sikap sedatar itu. Berbeda dengan Ryouta yang berbicara panjang lebar tanpa titik dan koma, Tetsuya lebih kepada sosok pendiam. Saat dewasa nanti, mungkin Tetsuya akan menjadi sosok yang bermotokan "_Talk Less Do More_".

.

Usia Ryouta dan Tetsuya terpaut cukup jauh, 11 tahun. Sempat terjadi kehebohan pada seisi rumah saat melihat perut ibunda mereka memiliki perut yang secara tiba-tiba membesar. Tak ada rencana pembuatan adik, walau kegiatan olahraga sering beliau lakukan bersama sang suami. Tumor, bahkan parahnya kanker, menjadi indikasi pembekakan perut. Sempat terjadi hujan air mata antara Ryouta dan ibundanya. Untunglah, sang ayah, yang ternormal di antara mereka, segera melarikan diri, tentu membawa serta keluarga, menuju rumah sakit.

"Selamat, usia kandungan Anda sudah memasuki 6 bulan."

Belum mengetahui jenis kelamin si bakal anak, sang ibu sudah pingsan. Siapa yang tak terkejut bahwa butuh 6 bulan untuk mengetahui beliau tengah hamil di usia yang terbilang tak cukup muda lagi ini. Kandungannya begitu sepi, berbeda saat membawa Ryouta yang gemar menendang dari dalam dan membuatnya _morning sick_.

Mungkin ini adalah awal mula mengapa Tetsuya menjadi sosok yang tenang.

.

Hangat dan wangi, itulah yang Ryouta rasakan saat memangku adiknya. Berbekalkan Nigou dalam dekapan mungilnya serta piano berukuran raksasa di hadapannya, Ryouta mulai menarikan jemari lentiknya di atas barisan hitam dan putih. Ryouta menyanyi dalam suara falseto-nya, berduet dengan sang adik dalam suara datarnya. Sebuah lagu yang menjadi _theme song_ harian bagi Tetsuya, ah... tepatnya _theme song_ bagi Nigou.

_Abdi teh ayeuna, gaduh hiji boneka_  
_Teu kinten saena, sareng lucuna_  
_Ku abdi diacukan, acukna sae pisan_  
_Cing mangga, tingali boneka abdi_

Tawa cerah Tetsuya akan menyusul setelahnya. Menggemaskan, ditambah dirinya yang akan langsung memeluk Nigou sambil menciuminya. Kalau tak ingat Tetsuya adalah adik tercintanya, dapat dipastikan Tetsuya sudah mati tercekik karena pelukan maut Ryuta.

"Ryouta-_nii_, lagi..."

Nada si bocah memang terdengar datar, namun Ryouta yakin, melalui pancaran matanya yang beriris biru muda tersebut terkandung rasa senang yang membuncah. Tuts ditekan, duetpun dimulai kembali.

.

Malam menjelang. Ayah dan ibu harus menemui kakek dan nenek di luar kota untuk mengecek kesehatan mereka. Seminggu sudah beliau berdua sakit, penyakit sepuh tepatnya. Terpaksa Tetsuya harus berada dalam pengawasan Ryouta.

"Jangan apa-apakan Tetsuya!" adalah pesan, tepatnya perintah sang ibu, yang entah apa maksudnya. Katakan Ryouta seorang _brother complex_, tetapi dia memang mengaku senang memeluk Tetsuya. Jadi, mungkin ini yang sang ibu maksudkan?

Ryouta terkikik pelan, yang kemudian berubah menjadi lonjakan kaget saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dihampirinya pintu, saat dibuka, Ryouta tak menemukan siapapun.

Namun dia tak memedulikan. Ini bukan kali pertama ataupun kelima Ryouta membuka pintu kamar dan tak menemukan siapapun sebab saat dirinya membalikkan badan, Ryouta akan menemukan Tetsuya sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Bukan, Tetsuya bukan hantu, jin, atau semacamnya. Salahkan auranya yang terlalu tipis sehingga tampak seperti makhluk halus. Untunglah ini bukan hal aneh bagi Ryouta, dimana setiap pukul dua dini hari Tetsuya akan menyelinap masuk ke kamar kakaknya, tidur seranjang dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Ryouta-_nii_..."

Ryouta belum menjawab sebab secara tiba-tiba bibirnya sudah berbenturan lembut dengan bibir Tetsuya. _Aneh_, pikir Ryouta. Kontak fisik bukan hal tabu bagi mereka, namun yang barusan... _mengapa?_

"Ryouta-_nii_, ayo kita bernyanyi lagi."

.

"Tetsuyacchi sudah tidak ada."

Roti berisi selai melon yang berada dalam pegangan Daiki seketika terjatuh. Ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Ya, Daiki yakin sekali. Tidak mungkin si bocah penyayang Ryouta dan Nigou itu tak ada, kan?

Ah, Daiki mengerti. Yang Ryouta maksudkan dengan Tetsuya sudah tak ada adalah hanya main-main. Ryouta kan senang bercanda. Ya, kan?

"Kemarin. Tetsuyacchi dalam perjalanan ke TK dengan bus sekolah, tabrakan beruntun. Semuanya... hiks... Tetsuyacchi, Nigoucchi, teman-teman kecilnya..."

Kemarin? Ya, Daiki mengingatnya. Ryouta berlari seperti kebakaran jenggot di tengah waktu makan siang saat mendapat telepon dari ibunya. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran Daiki bahwa kepergian Tetsuyalah penyebabnya.

Daiki bungkam. Dia sangat mengenal Ryouta sejak lama. Sayangnya pada sang adik sangat besar, pasti ini menjadi hal terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja, Daiki akan bertindak menjadi teman yang baik dengan meminjamkan pundaknya pada Ryouta.

.

Tidur Ryouta tak tenang. Samar dia dapat menangkap suara isakan ibundanya serta suara lembut ayahnya yang berusaha menenangkan sang istri. Hatinya hancur, harinya berantakan, pikirannya kosong. Ditutupnya pintu kamar untuk sekedar meredam suara ayah dan ibunya. Setelah menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk yang justru membuatnya tak nyaman, Ryouta mulai menangis. Terus menangis hingga akhirnya dia tertidur, sendiri, tanpa Tetsuyacchi-nya yang akan menyelinap masuk dan membagi hangat tubuh bocahnya tersebut.

Tok tok tok

Tiga kali ketukan terdengar namun bukan dari arah pintu, melainkan dari jendela kamarnya. Awalnya Ryouta tak menggubris, namun kembali tiga ketukan terdengar, kemudian lagi dan lagi, hingga Ryouta dengan lemah beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya untuk memastikan. Disingkapkan tirai dan yang dia lihat hanya gelap malam. Tak ada apapun maupun siapapun.

Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, Ryouta kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ketukan kembali terdengar namun tak dia acuhkan. Hanya menggulung dirinya di bawah selimut sambil menahan tangis, hingga dirinya kembali tertidur.

Namun, tidur yang dirasanya singkat kembali diganggu oleh suara ketukan, kali ini dari arah pintu kamarnya. _Masa bodoh_, pikir Ryouta. Kembali ketukan berkumandang, dua kali, tiga kali, kali keempat disambung dengan suara lembut ibunda Ryouta yang memanggilnya.

"Ryouta, kau sudah tidur?"

Mau tak mau Ryouta harus membukanya. Pintu kamar terbuka, disambut dentang jam sebanyak dua kali yang berkumandang dari arah ruang keluarga serta disambut pula oleh kekosongan. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Suara ibunya yang barusan kemana? Ryouta pasti sangat lelah hati dan pikiran, sehingga berhalusinasi mendengar ibundanya memanggil.

Tak ambil pusing, dia rebahkan lagi dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil berdoa agar tak mendapat gangguan tak penting lagi.

Saat itulah, nyanyian duetnya bersama sang adik terdengar di telinganya.

_Abdi téh ayeuna, gaduh hiji bonéka_  
_Teu kinten saéna, sareng lucuna_  
_Ku abdi diacukan, acukna saé pisan_  
_Cing mangga, tingali bonéka abdi_

Begitu lirih dan menyedihkan, tetapi terdengar begitu dekat, sangat dekat, seakan Tetsuyacchi-nya sedang berada di sebelahnya.

Mata Ryouta membuka, dan menemukan...

"Ryouta-_nii_ kenapa buka pintunya lama? Padahal aku sudah ketuk jendela juga."

Tetsuya, pucat pasi, tanpa lengan kiri, dan membawa Nigou yang kepalanya sudah putus, bergelung manis tepat di sebelah Ryouta.

"Ryouta-_nii_, ayo kita bernyanyi lagi."

Ryouta bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan kebiasaan Tetsuyacchi-nya yang akan pindah ke kamar tidurnya setiap pukul dua dini hari?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Sungguh ending yg ngegantung. Mana Kuroko aq bunuh pula.  
Lagu 'Boneka Abdi' adalah lagu anak dari Tanah Pasundan yang jadi mengerikan berkat film Tusuk Jelangkung dan Risa Sarasvati. Aq ubah sekata karna ada kata yg kurang pas untuk Nigou. Maaf ga diterjemahin karna jadinya aneh.  
Klo yg ketuk2 sempet menghebohkan daerah kost-an & pemukiman sekitar, sampe akhirnya ada gosip PoLing (Pocong Keliling)  
Kisah aq yg ga akan terlupa yg 'tidur sebelahan' dan jam 2 malem. Bedanya, yg 'jenguk' adalah kakek aq pakai baju polisinya. Waktu aq cerita ke keluarga, katanya beliau kangen(?).

Ah... susah ya buat fic horor, padahal ketik ini sambil dengerin Nightmare Side. Yg jelas, Happy KuroKi Day!  
Review, please...


End file.
